Beau Kassab
Beau Kassab is the Avalon Knight Blue Ranger for the Power Rangers: Avalon Force. He is a member of the second generational Avalon Knights and controls the Steed Zord. Biography Before Avalon Beau is born outside Camelot Creek on March 11, 1999. He was born in the Southeastern section of America, while his father, Sgt. Kassab was born in Oman. Beau was raised overseas when his father was stationed in Kuwait. He spent most of his childhood there, but when his mother has a current nursing residency in Camelot Creek, Beau left Kuwait and moved to his current home. Outside his paternal heritage, his mother has a heritage in Latin America. Beau has been home schooled a lot by his mother during his childhood, but when it came to her to spend more time at her recent job. Beau will have to take a open opportunity to be schooled from a non-family member. Becoming the Blue Ranger Beau was with his friends before a stranger named Artemis came to seek their help in trying to stop a nefarious empire from invading a peaceful, majestic land of Avalon. Artemis insisted them to become the land's newest protectors. Beau was hesitant at first, even trying to break the tension by being funny with some wits. He eventually joined Aubrey, Tess, Owen, and later with Gale to become the Power Rangers. Beau was honest and true through his jokes, and that's why he was perfect to become the Blue Ranger. He and the others managed to prevent Praxis from taking Avalon and help evaporated the dark mist that has nearly choked the island with unspeakable evil. During his training while learning more of his predecessor's past, Beau and the others tried to get to the reawaken Avalonian Zords first. After a tiring pursuit, they eventually bonded with their own zords. For Beau, his steadfast, yet calm demeanor was perfect to bond with the Steed Zord. When the Duchess of Avalon requested one of the male rangers to help Henlee transport a mysterious item to a well-guarded location, Beau won a game with Gale and Owen to be that guy for the Duchess. As much as he wanted to prove he can do it, he also wanted to prove to the Duchess that she didn't have her faith misplaced. He wanted it to do for her. However, when Praxis sent down Doctor DooVoo to curse many Avalonians, distracting them. Beau and Henlee had to get to the planned location, but had to stop Barada, who showed up to prevent them. After an intense battle, Beau and Henlee managed to halt Barada, placed the object in its secret location, and Beau was just in the nick of time to help the rangers defeat Doctor DooVoo. More Coming Soon... Physical appearance He is a Arab-American, known to wear a blue shirt and a black/grey scarf around his neck. He wears a teal blue pants. Personality He is calm, collective, and funny. He sometimes goofy and wildly, but he knows what he wants to do. He is focused on his future despite having a troubled past. Appearances *''Power Rangers: Avalon Force'' (60 episodes); regular Blue Ranger }} Notes *He is the first Arab-American male to ever be a Power Ranger. *He looks to be the most diverse ranger with his family background and international roots. *Other than English, it reveals he speaks fluent Spanish and Arabic. A first for any ranger. *He is the only one of the series' core five not to be born in Camelot Creek. *It is explained his mother wanted to name him Beau due to one of her best friends being named Beau Harris. *He is the first ranger to wear a scarf as part of his everyday attire. Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Avalon Force Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Males Category:Heroes